Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products, due to the rapid progress of optical technology and semiconductor technology. Moreover, with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, mobile phones, video cameras, personal digital assistants, desktop computer displays, multimedia televisions and various consumer electronics, and are gradually replacing the cathode ray tubes (CRT) used in conventional displays. LCDs are becoming the mainstream display apparatus.
Generally, the liquid crystal display of the notebook computer is disposed in the upper cover of the notebook computer. The upper cover is opened to reveal the hidden liquid crystal display while using the notebook computer. The upper cover is rotatably coupled to a base of the notebook computer by a rotational shaft. Therefore, the notebook computer liquid crystal display can be adjusted to a desired angle together with the upper cover.
The multimedia television, the desktop computer display, or other display is also rotated with a rotational shaft for coupling the display portion to the base portion thereof, thus allowing users to watch from different angles. Accordingly, a user can enjoy watching images on a rotatable display from different angles and positions.
However, if a torque for rotating the rotational shaft is too strong, the display is difficult to rotate. If the torque for rotating the rotational shaft is too weak, an undesired rotation of the display may occur, and may even prevent the display from being effectively fixed in the desired direction, position, and angle so as to inconvenience the user watching the images on the display.
The rotational shaft of some conventional displays is fixed at a predetermined angle by a fixing device when the display is rotated to the predetermined angle to demonstrate the images for watching. An undesired rotation of the display may be avoided. However, a complicated process for adjusting the angle of the display to a desired angle is incurred. The fixing device has to be released first, the display is then rotated, and subsequently the rotational shaft is locked again by the fixing device when a user wishes to change the angle of the display.
For improving the inconvenience in adjusting the angle of the display, some conventional rotational shafts of the display includes torque-controlled springs to control the rotational torque for the rotational shaft. However, if the torque is not correct, an operator must disassemble the rotational shaft from the display and readjust the torque of the rotational shaft. Sometimes, the operators must separate the rotational shaft from the base of the display and reassemble the rotational shaft and the display. Therefore, the conventional display shaft cannot provide a convenient assembly process for assembling the displays such that the complicated assembly process causes a bottleneck in manufacturing and assembling the displays.